Cid (Brave Exvius)
Veritas of the Heavens is a member of the Sworn Six of Paladia and the second one encountered by Rain and his party in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. He commands the element of Wind and serves as the main antagonist of the Dirnado region. Profile Appearance Veritas of the Heavens wears a full set of armor, but his is colored green and has wing-like adornments on his helmet. Veritas wields a spear in combat. When his mask breaks he can be seen briefly with fair skin and white hair. Personality Veritas of the Heavens is extremely proud of his ability to fly and belittles those that cannot, demanding that those who, in his words, crawl on the Earth must obey the heavens. He is cruel, merciless and seems to bear enormous hatred to the world of Lapis for reasons unknown, and as such has little problem with committing murder. Story Veritas of the Heaven was a brilliant engineer who lived 700 years from the current time, who taught Dwarves about airships and technology. He thus became the first man to be known as Cid, proof of being the best engineer of his time, a title that would be passed onto other engineers spanning a line of fifteen generations at the present. After Rain, Lasswell and Fina end up in Dirnado, they meet with Lid, Dilmagia's top engineer and aspiring Cid, who joins them on their quest to protect the Wind Crystal from the Sworn Six of Paladia after learning that a man called Veritas had been kidnapping Dwarves. At the Village of Ambel where they were supposed to meet with Dwarven friends of Lid, the group is ambushed by Veritas as he introduces himself and proclaims his superiority due to being able to fly. Rain attempts to literally and figuratively "bring him down" and a battle ensues between both parties. Heavens is held back and praises his enemies for being able to provide some sport. He says that he has no need for haste as they have waited 700 years to enact their vengeance and departs, leaving Rain and his party surprised that their attacks barely had an effect and leaving Lid's Dwarven friend in utter shock after witnessing the man's face. Veritas of the Heavens was revealed to have recruited the captured Dwarves as well as Lid's older brother Evan in order to work on the Invincible, a massive and ancient airship. However this was not against their will, as the party found out that they were working for him of their own volition, with Evan going as far as unleashing the Guardian machine on them in an attempt that almost kills the party. In Galebreak the party finds several soldiers murdered by Heavens as he taunts them to the race for the Wind Crystal. No being able to forgive his genocide Lid officially joins the party at this point. When the party enters the Wind Shrine, a few steps in and Rain detects Heavens hiding nearby with the armored man revealing himself. Rain asks if he was lying in wait as a test and Heavens affirms that they failed as if he was Dark that he faced, he would have noticed immediately rather than needing to be inside the shrine. Heavens gives the party one more chance to walk away as he approaches the Crystal. At the Crystal chamber the party intercepts Heavens and the man, growing tired of their persistence, decides to kill them. A battle ensues but he is defeated and his mask broken revealing his identity as the first Cid who Lid recognizes from her treasured painting. Heavens admits that he miscalculated but uses the remainder of his power to destroy the Wind Crystal, causing the Shrine to collapse and achieving his true goal, to undo the seal placed on the Invincible, making its heart to beat again and make it functional for his group. Heavens retreats weakened atop of the Invincible where he regrets his carelessness at having his identity discovered. Veritas of the Dark pays it no mind, knowing that Rain and his friends will never know the truth. They are subsequently interrupted by Veritas of the Waters who mocks Heavens for his lack of caution and decides to "fix" his mistake. She borrows Dark's Sacred Ring of Paladia to enact her plan and asks Evan if he's fine with her murdering her sister. Evan gives his consent, while in truth he's worried, making Waters delighted that she is allowed to not hold back and leaves. Gameplay Veritas of the Heavens is faced twice as a boss. The first time as a one-time only event in the Village of Ambel and the second time at the Wind Shrine. Veritas of the Heavens fights using Wind-related abilities such as Merciless Punishment which deals hybrid Wind damage to the party, Spine Dive as his Jump-esque attack, Grit Stance to boost his DEF and SPR, Aerora and eventually Aeroga after his HP drops below half. The battle at the Village of Amber is tricky, as he is faced in a town that prevents the player from using a companion character and is thus dependent on their own strength to overcome the boss. The battle at the Wind Shrine has him with increased HP and stats but the player is now able to bring a companion. Using a high-leveled and well equipped companion can allow them to beat him. It is advised to bring debuffs (preferably Full Break if possible) and buffs such as Cheer or Focus (Fina and Lid have both in their last levels of 5★ rarity) and even consider crafting Baraerora to significantly reduce the damage of his attacks. It is also recommended thst the player unequips the Golem Esper (if acquired) from any party member using it as it will give them an innate Wind weakness that can kill them quick regardless of buffs. Category:Antagonists Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius